


After The Win

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexy Time, Shameless Smut, Victory Sex, nothing but sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:32:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8899549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: How Aaron and Robert celebrated winning the pub quiz.





	

Robert drained his glass and wiped his mouth,  
"Another?"  
Aaron glanced around; the night was winding down, people were leaving, he looked over at Chas who was busy chatting to Paddy on the other side of the bar then looked at Robert again,  
"We could."  
He leant closer,  
"Or we could take our prize and go upstairs? Celebrate our win?"  
Robert smirked,  
"Cheap bottle of plonk a celebration is it?"  
Aaron sucked in a breath,  
"Well...play your cards right and it could be."  
Robert glanced down at the fingers that were trailing across his wrist and he smiled,  
"You planning something here Dingle?"  
Aaron bit his lip; looking Robert up and down then climbing from the stool; grabbing the bottle of wine and walking around the bar. Robert grinned and silently followed him through the door and in to the back.

"Mmph."  
The sound was almost punched out of Aaron as Robert slammed him against the door and kissed him hard; his hands working fast to get Aaron's shirt up and off. As soon as it was he moved to latch his lips to the man's throat; resisting the urge to smile as soon as Aaron's fingers tangled in his hair,  
"This what happens when you come first?"  
He said it with a chuckle and Robert lifted his head to meet his eye,  
"What can I say? I'm competitive."  
He pulled Aaron closer; feeling the hardness in the man's jeans as it pressed against his own arousal,  
"Yeah?"  
Robert nodded; his hands pushing into the back of Aaron's jeans as the brunette began working on getting his shirt lifted,  
"I love winning....but you have no idea how much I love making you come first instead."  
Aaron frowned for a moment then grinned; yanking Robert in closer and kissing him before pulling away again,  
"Best get to it then eh?"  
Robert looked at him; lust cursing through him, mingled with the slight buzz from the beers and the fun of the evening. He pulled his hand from Aaron's jeans and cupped the side of his face; stroking his cheek with his thumb and staring in to his eyes. Aaron's gaze moved to Robert's lips then back to his eyes again, both men lost in a moment before Robert swallowed, letting go and stepping back,  
"You're in charge tonight."  
Aaron nodded; not caring about positions of power and just desperate to have Robert against him again. They stripped quickly; pausing to press kisses to hot skin and biting kisses onto red, swollen lips; falling onto the bed in unison and immediately reaching for one another in an attempt to touch as much as possible. Aaron broke away first; pushing Robert down on to the bed and climbing on after him. He straddled him with a smile and leant down to kiss him quickly before leaning over to the nightstand,  
"Their faces when we won though. It was brilliant."  
Aaron chuckled as he searched the drawer for the lube,  
"Never gonna let it go are you?"  
Robert sat up; pulling Aaron back to look at him,  
"Why should I? Proving to the whole village that we're the best couple? It's amazing."  
Aaron hesitated for a second,  
"We proved we're the best at a pub quiz."  
Robert dug his fingers into Aaron's sides, making him squirm and laugh,  
"Get off."  
Robert pulled him down to kiss him,  
"I'm trying to."  
Aaron smiled and kissed him quickly before pushing him flat again,  
"I'm in charge, remember?"  
Robert lifted his hips as he gripped himself,  
"What're you waiting for then?"  
Aaron clicked the lube open and shrugged; pushing at Robert's leg to spread them,  
"Maybe I waiting for you to show off a bit more."  
Robert propped himself up on his elbows,  
"That can be arranged."  
Aaron rolled his eyes,  
"Right cocky git you are. You know that?"  
Robert bit his lip; shifting as Aaron manoeuvred between his legs,  
"Not denying that I'm worth it though are-oh...."  
The press of Aaron's lube slick fingers against his tight hole cut him off and he dropped his head back; his eyes closing and his front teeth biting down on his lip. The sight of Robert's exposed throat made Aaron's mouth water and he leant down; sucking and kissing the pale skin as his fingers worked him open until Robert was begging him,  
"God...Aaron come on."  
Aaron smiled against his skin; his fingers rubbing against the spot inside Robert that drove him crazy,  
"Ask nicely."  
Robert grabbed at Aaron; arching his back as his cock twitched against his stomach,  
"Please. Please come on."  
Aaron chuckled and grazed his throat with his teeth before pulling his fingers free and climbing to his knees,  
"Alright settle down."  
Robert swallowed hard; looking at Aaron through hooded eyes,  
"Fuck me."  
Aaron pushed his hands up Robert's chest then down again,  
"I'm in charge right?"  
Robert nodded and Aaron moved his hand to stroke Robert's achingly hard cock a few times,  
"I'm pretty sure we won that quiz because I was so good at guessing stuff."  
Robert couldn't pay attention; his back arching in pleasure and his mind clouded with how desperate he was to have his hole filled,  
"Oi."  
He opened his eyes and looked at Aaron,  
"You gonna do this or what?"  
Aaron grinned,  
"Get up then."  
"What?"  
Aaron brushed their lips together,  
"I'm not doing all the work."  
He moved then; Robert practically pouncing on him; pushing him down and kissing him desperately as he sank down onto his thick cock. Neither man could speak; only breathy moans escaped their lips as they grasped at one another desperately; Robert rocking his hips and sinking up and down faster and faster.  
"This is why we won."  
Aaron groaned; his fingers digging hard into Robert's hips,  
"Cos-cos we fuck so well?"  
Robert let out a whine as Aaron's cock brushed his prostate with each movement. He sank down fully and rolled his hips,  
"Cos we know each other. In-inside out, fuck right there don't stop. God....Aaron..."  
Aaron brought his hand down hard, slapping Robert's thigh then moving to grip his hair and pull him down, crushing their lips together.  
"You're amazing."  
Robert moaned loudly; heat pooling in his stomach,  
"I need you...harder."  
Aaron nodded and pulled him in to kiss him as Robert climbed from his lap and lay on his back. Aaron moved quickly; pressing back into Robert's tight heat and setting a brutal pace of thrusts as the man moaned and whimpered beneath him,  
"You close?"  
Robert nodded tightly as Aaron pounded into him,  
"I'm not gonna last-"  
"DO IT."  
Robert pulled him down to kiss him; wrapping his legs tightly around his waist as Aaron whimpered into his mouth. He moved for a bit longer; his thrusts becoming erratic before he bit down on Robert's lip and stilled; filling him with his release. He stuck his hand between them and stroked Robert quickly; pulling whimpers from him then a deep groan as he shuddered and his orgasm spurted from him and splashed across his stomach and on to his chest. He wrapped an arm around Aaron's neck and held him in place, pressing kisses to his lips and shuddering as his orgasm subsided. Aaron smiled against his lips and pressed a last kiss as he pulled out gently and collapsed beside him,  
"Oh my god."  
Aaron grinned and looked over at him; nodding toward the nightstand,  
"We didn't touch the wine."  
Robert glanced at the bottle then looked over at Aaron again,  
"Who cares. It's rubbish anyway."  
Aaron chuckled and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.  
"So that's how we celebrate then eh?"  
Robert rolled over with a slight groan and pressed a kiss to Aaron's chest,  
"Mm."  
He kissed his lips quickly then climbed from the bed,  
"Where you off to?"  
Robert picked up his underwear and pulled it on,  
"Bathroom. Thanks to you not using a condom."  
"Didn't hear you complaining."  
Robert chuckled,  
"I won't complain."  
He looked over at Aaron,  
"Cos next time we win- I'm in charge."  
Aaron smirked and nodded as Robert headed to the door before suddenly realising what he said,  
"Wait, next time? Robert?"  
He didn't get an answer from the man as he left the room. Aaron waited a moment then shook his head and collapsed back into the pillows; a smile fixed to his face as he closed his eyes and waited for Robert to return.


End file.
